


Schneeflöckchen, Weißröckchen

by tiger_eyz



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Adventskalender 2017, Christmas, Deckenschloss, F/M, Friendship, Kidfic, Mini Lily, Mini Snape
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_eyz/pseuds/tiger_eyz





	Schneeflöckchen, Weißröckchen

Der Himmel war noch dunkel vor Schlaf, als Lily an diesem Morgen die Augen aufschlug. Ganz reglos lag sie in ihrem Bett und lauschte in die schwere Stille des Hauses hinein. Etwas musste sie geweckt haben, denn normalerweise wachte sie an schulfreien Tagen wie heute niemals so früh auf. Doch was war es gewesen, das sie geweckt hatte?   
  
Als sie sicher war, dass wirklich niemand außer ihr wach war, schob sie die Bettdecke beiseite und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Der Holzboden unter ihren nackten Füßen war ein wenig kühl, aber nicht so sehr, dass sie gleich ihre Socken gebraucht hätte. Stattdessen schlich sie so wie sie war zum Fenster hinüber und schob die schweren Vorhänge so leise wie möglich zur Seite.   
  
Draußen war es noch dunkel und nur ein schmaler silberner Streifen am Horizont kündigte vom herannahenden Tag.   
  
Von einer unerklärlichen Neugier getrieben, presste Lily die Nase an die kalte Fensterscheibe und blinzelte angestrengt hinaus in den frühen Weihnachtsmorgen.  
  
„Es schneit!“, flüsterte sie nach einigen Augenblicken andächtig, bevor sie zu ihrem Schrank hinüber eilte und die wärmste Kleidung daraus hervor zog, die sie finden konnte. Eine rosa Wollstrumpfhose, darüber ein geblümtes Kleid, eine Strickjacke und dicke, gelbe Kniestrümpfe. Dann öffnete sie ganz vorsichtig ihre Zimmertür und schlich auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinunter. Dabei wich sie geschickt allen knarrenden Stufen aus, um ja Petunia nicht zu wecken. Sie wurde immer so böse auf Lily und meistens wusste Lily nicht einmal, wieso.  
  
Am Fußende der Treppe angekommen, lauschte sie noch einmal, dann schlüpfte sie in Stiefel und Mantel, wickelte sich ihren Schal um den Hals, dann schlüpfte sie kaum hörbar durch die Haustür hinaus ins Freie. Die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung, die bisher tot und reglos in der Hecke gelegen hatte, blinkte Lily zur Begrüßung freudig an, so dass der Schnee in ihrem Licht märchenhaft glitzerte. Lachend rannte Lily die Auffahrt hinunter und ließ sich neben der Straße rückwärts auf den Boden fallen. Dort bewegte sie die Arme und Beine hoch und runter, so dass ein Schneeengel unter ihr entstand. Dann legte sie lachend den Kopf in den Nacken und streckte die Zunge heraus, um so viele Schneeflocken wie möglich damit aufzufangen.  
  
„Schon so früh wach, Evans?“  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Lily hoch, lachte aber gleich wieder, als sie den Jungen erkannte, der völlig reglos vor ihr stand und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf sie hinunterblickte. Sein Mantel war genauso schwarz wie sein Haar und seine Augen, und während er sich selbst kein Stück rührte, tanzte der Schnee aufgeregt um ihn herum, als wäre er lebendig. Er formte sich zu Blumen, Bäumen und sogar zu einem großen Hund, der lautlos bellend zwischen ihm und Lily hin und her sprang.  
  
„Wow“, machte Lily bewundernd und vergaß beinahe, ihren Mund wieder zu schließen. „Wie machst du das, Severus? Kannst du mir das auch beibringen?“  
  
„Klar, das ist ganz einfach!“ Severus hielt ihr eine Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen. „Pass auf.“   
  
Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Lily spürte, wie die Luft um ihn herum sich kräuselte und auf der Haut kribbelte und Wellen schlug, bevor der Schnee sich in einer dichten Wolke sammelte und nur Sekundenbruchteile später auseinander stob und die Form einer Hirschkuh annahm. Mit klopfendem Herzen und strahlenden Augen stellte Lily sich zu Severus und lauschte andächtig seinen Erklärungen, bevor sie es selbst versuchte. Sie wusste, sie konnte es schaffen. Sie konnte viele Dinge, die sonst niemand konnte. Seltsame Dinge. Lange hatte sie gedacht, sie wäre der einzige Mensch auf der ganzen weiten Welt, der solche Fähigkeiten besaß. Dann aber hatte sie Severus getroffen und gelernt, dass es noch mehr Menschen gab wie sie. Viel mehr.  
  
Lange standen Lily und Severus im Schnee, und die Sonne war schon längst aufgegangen, als sie erstmals wieder etwas anderes wahrnahmen als ihre kleine selbst geschaffene Welt.  
  
„Da kommt Petunia“, flüsterte Lily und schon die Hände tief in die Manteltaschen, während ihr Schneestern traurig in sich zusammenfiel. Gleichzeitig hob sie die Schultern und zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Petunia war so oft böse auf sie. In letzter Zeit sogar noch öfter als sonst. Und nie wusste Lily, wieso.  
  
„Hey!“, rief Petunia nun und stiefelte mit großen Schritten zu ihnen. „Vergiss deinen Freak da und komm nach Hause! Wir wollen essen!“  
  
Etwas in Lily erwachte schlagartig zum Leben. Etwas Großes, Unbändiges, das brannte und schrie.  
  
„Severus ist kein Freak!“, fauchte sie und stellte sich zwischen Severus und ihre Schwester. „Hör auf, ihn so zu nennen!“  
„Als ob es irgendwen interessieren würde, was du zu sagen hast“, zuckte Petunia mit den Schultern. „Du bist doch genauso ein Freak wie er!“  
Lily schäumte. Sie stampfte mit den Füßen auf, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und holte tief Luft, bereit, Severus weiter zu verteidigen und sich ihrer Schwester entgegenzuwerfen. Doch Severus zupfte an ihrem Ärmel und schüttelte nur ganz leicht den Kopf.  
  
„Lass gut sein“, bat er und warf Petunia einen abfälligen Blick zu. „Sie ist doch nur neidisch, weil sie weiß, dass du etwas Besonderes bist und sie nicht. Sie ist nur gewöhnlich und langweilig und dumm!“  
  
Lily wusste, sie sollte Severus widersprechen. Egal, wie gemein sie war, Petunia war ihre Schwester und niemand außer ihr selbst sollte solche Dinge über sie sagen dürfen. Heute aber wollte ihr Mund ihr nicht gehorchen. Sie seufzte nur leise auf und ließ die Schultern hängen.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich muss nach Hause“, murmelte sie und schob ihre Hände zurück in die Manteltaschen. „Tut mir Leid, dass Petunia immer so gemein zu dir ist.“  
„Da kannst du ja nichts für“, zuckte Severus mit den Schultern. „Und wenn wir erst einmal alt genug sind, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen, dann wird alles gut!“  
„Ja“, nickte Lily zögerlich und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.   
  
Immer wieder erzählte Severus ihr von dieser Schule für Hexen und Zauberer und Lily wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Es klang zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Ganz viele andere Kinder wie sie, andere Hexen. Und Zauberer wie Severus. Aber war sie überhaupt eine Hexe? Sicher, sie konnte Dinge tun, die andere Menschen nicht konnten. Aber so etwas gab es häufiger, oder? Hexen hingegen gab es nur in Märchen und Filmen, nicht im richtigen Leben.  
  
„Wir sehen uns später!“, versprach Lily, ehe sie sich auf dem Absatz herum drehte und schnell nach Hause rannte.   
  
Dort wartete bereits ein ausladend gedeckter Frühstückstisch auf sie. Es gab Brötchen und frisch gepressten Orangensaft und prall gefüllte Socken mit all den Büchern, die Lily sich so sehr gewünscht hatte, und viel mehr Süßigkeiten, als sie jemals würde essen können. Sie schauten Weihnachtsfilme und spielten Mensch Ärger Dich Nicht. Doch die ganze Zeit über musste Lily immer wieder an Severus denken. Sie war noch nie bei ihm zu Hause gewesen, aber sie wusste, dass seine Eltern sich viel stritten und dass er keine Geschwister hatte, mit denen er Filme sehen oder Spiele spielen konnte. Hatte er trotzdem ein schönes Weihnachten? Oder war er gerade allein und unglücklich? Severus sollte nicht unglücklich sein!   
  
Dieser Gedanke ließ Lily den ganzen Tag über nicht mehr los. Deswegen nutzte sie die Chance, als ihre Eltern nach dem Essen zu einem Spaziergang aufbrachen. Sie füllte eine große Thermoskanne mit heißem Kakao und füllte eine Tasche mit all den Leckereien, die sie finden konnte. Plätzchen und Stollen wanderten ebenso hinein wie zwei Scheiben Weihnachtsbraten und die Dose Kartoffelsalat vom Vortag. Dann hinterließ sie ihren Eltern eine kurze Nachricht, wohin sie gehen würde, und lauschte sie vorsichtig in den Flur hinein, um sicherzugehen, dass Petunia immer noch zu ihrer neuen Schallplatte durch ihr Zimmer tanzte, bevor sie sich warm anzog und mir ihrem Proviant bewaffnet nach draußen in die Kälte trat. Obwohl sie vorher noch nie bei Severus gewesen war, wusste sie doch, wo er wohnte. Einmal, als sie unter der großen Weide am See gelegen hatten, hatte er quer über die Wiese hinweg auf ein altes Backsteinhaus gezeigt und ihr erklärt, dass er dort mit seinen Eltern wohnte.   
  
Es war ein großes altes Haus, das inmitten eines noch größeren Gartens stand. Um zur Haustür zu gelangen, musste Lily einen langen gewundenen Pfad entlanggehen, an dessen Seiten rechts und links trotz der kalten Jahreszeit wundersame Blumen wuchsen. Ihre filigranen Blüten, die sie dem grauen Himmel entgegenstreckten, waren mit unzähligen winzigen Schneeflocken bedeckt. Lily konnte nicht widerstehen und strich mit den Fingerspitzen darüber, woraufhin der Schnee sich lautlos in die Luft erhob und dort einen kurzen Moment lang reglos schwebte, ehe er ganz sanft zurück auf die Blütenblätter schwebte. Lily lachte entzückt aus und strich über eine weitere Blüte, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzte.   
  
Die grün gestrichene Haustür, die sich am Ende des Weges vor ihr erhob, war mit einem Kranz aus glänzenden Blättern und leuchtend roten Beeren geschmückt. Mehrere Minuten lang stand Lily bewundernd davor, ehe sie es wagte, die Hand nach dem schweren Türklopfer auszustrecken. Doch noch bevor ihre Fingerspitzen ihn berühren konnten, schwang die Tür bereits lautlos nach innen auf.   
  
„Du musst Lily sein“, rief eine unsichtbare Frauenstimme. „Komm ruhig rein!“  
  
Zögerlich sah Lily sich nach allen Seiten um, dann nahm sie allen ihren Mut zusammen und trat in den dunklen Hausflur. Ebenso lautlos, wie sich die Tür geöffnet hatte, schloss sie sich auch wieder. Im gleichen Moment flammte ein Kerzenleuchter über ihrem Kopf auf und tauchte den langen Flur vor ihr in ein warmes flackerndes Licht.  
  
„Wow“, staunte Lily und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. So etwas hatte sie noch nie vorher gesehen!  
„Gefällt es dir?“   
  
Lily senkte den Kopf so schnell wieder, dass etwas in ihrem Nacken leise knackte. Vor ihr stand eine hoch gewachsene Frau mit so langen Haaren, dass sie ihr fast bis zur Hüfte reichte. Ihre Augen waren genauso schwarz wie die von Severus und sie war wunderschön.  
  
„Ja, sehr sogar“, nickte Lily eifrig, bis ihr einfiel, dass es Weihnachten war und sie ungefragt, bei Severus zu Hause aufgetaucht war. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, ihn treffen und fragen zu können, ob seine Eltern wohl etwas dagegen haben würden. Dafür war es jetzt zu spät. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich einfach so her gekommen bin“, druckste Lily deswegen verlegen und scharrte mit den Füßen über den dunklen Holzfußboden. „Ich hoffe, Sie sind jetzt nicht böse auf mich, Miss-“ Sie brach ab und sah Severus’ Mutter mit großen Augen an. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie Severus mit Nachnamen hieß!  
  
„Snape“, beendete Severus’ Mutter Lilys Satz. „Aber du kannst mich ruhig Eileen nennen. Und es ist nicht schlimm, dass du her gekommen bist. Severus bringt so selten Freunde mit nach Hause! Er ist in seinem Zimmer. Geh einfach die Treppe hoch und dann die zweite Tür auf der rechten Seite.“  
  
Lily nickte dankbar und streifte eilig ihre Schuhe von den Füßen. „Dankeschön!“ Dann lief sie schon die Treppe hinauf und klopfte atemlos an Severus’ Zimmertür, bevor sie hinein stürmte, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.  
  
„Severus!“, rief sie aufgeregt, „Severus!“  
Severus, der bisher offensichtlich mit einem dicken Buch auf seinem Bett gesessen hatte, hob erstaunt den Kopf. „Lily. Wieso bist du hier? Wie bist du rein gekommen?“  
„Deine Mutter hat mich rein gelassen“, erklärte Lily und ließ ihre Tasche auf den Boden fallen. „Sie ist auch eine Hexe, oder?“, flüsterte sie leise.  
„Ist sie“, lachte Severus. „Und du brauchst nicht flüstern, sie kann dich hier nicht hören.“  
„Sicher?“  
„Ziemlich.“  
„In Ordnung“, nickte Lily und ließ sich zu Severus auf das Bett fallen. „Ich wollte dich besuchen“, erklärte sie dann. „Und mit dir Weihnachten feiern.“  
„Wieso?“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Einfach so. Ich wollte Weihnachten mit dir feiern.“ Sie sprang wieder auf und zog ihre Tasche näher heran. „Ich hab auch Essen und Trinken mitgebracht!“  
  
Lange Minuten lang starrte Severus sie an, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen und Lily begann bereits zu fürchten, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, bis sich ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit machte.  
  
„Wenn wir Weihnachten feiern wollen, müssen wir aber auch irgendwas Besonderes machen“, fand er, „und dekorieren.“  
Lily nickte nachdenklich. Da hatte er Recht. „Und wie wollen wir das machen?“  
Wieder schwieg Severus einige Minuten, dann sprang er wortlos auf und lief zu Tür. „Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da“, rief er noch, dann war er verschwunden.  
Lily hörte ihn die Treppe hinunter laufen und wie er unten im Haus einige Türen öffnete und wieder schloss. Was hatte er vor?   
  
Lange musste sie zum Glück nicht warten, bis Severus zurückkehrte. In den Armen trug er so viele Decken und Laken und Kissen, dass er gerade noch so darüber sehen konnte. „Wir bauen uns ein Schloss!“, erklärte er, als er alles zu Boden fallen ließ.  
  
„Ein Schloss!“, rief Lily begeistert aus und begann sofort, Severus dabei zu helfen, möglichst viele Baumaterialien zusammenzusuchen. Gemeinsam warfen sie die Laken über das Bücherregal, den Schreibtischstuhl, das Bett und den Schreibtisch, bis eine Höhle entstand, die sie mit Decken und Kissen ausstatteten. Als sie damit fertig waren, holte Severus eine Dose hervor, die bisher unter den ganzen Decken versteckt gewesen war.  
  
„Was ist das?“, wollte Lily sofort wissen.  
„Pass auf“, grinste Severus und öffnete die verzierte Metalldose. Augenblicklich schwebten viele kleine leuchtende Kugeln hervor und tauchten die Deckenhöhle in ein sanftes Licht.  
  
Lachend ließ Lily sich auf den Rücken fallen und bewunderte die zarten Lichter, die sich wie in einer leichten Sommerbrise sanft auf und ab bewegten. Als sie sich satt gesehen hatte, holte sie ihren Proviant hervor. Weder Lily noch Severus hatten an Geschirr oder Besteck gedacht, so dass sie sowohl den Braten als auch den Kartoffelsalat einfach mit den Fingern aßen, und Lily hätte jedem, der sie gefragt hätte, geschworen, dass dies der beste Nachmittag war, den sie jemals erlebt hatte. Sie aß, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, zu platzen und lauschte Severus’ Geschichten über Hogwarts und andere Hexen und Zauberer. Und als sie sich schließlich schläfrig neben Severus zusammenrollte, konnte sie es kaum abwarten, endlich elf zu werden und zusammen mit dem besten Freund auf der ganzen weiten Welt nach Hogwarts zu kommen.   
  
„Wirst du dann auch noch mein bester Freund sein?“, fragte Lily leise, während sie sich schläfrig neben Severus zusammenrollte.  
„Versprochen.“  
„Das wird die beste Zeit unseres Lebens“, lächelte sie müde und stellte sich vor, was sie und Severus alles gemeinsam unternehmen würden, wenn sie erst einmal alt genug waren.


End file.
